


404: Block Not Found (But Still Felt)

by HCCamAccount



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: 404 is mute, 404 uses they/them, Friendship, Gen, Ghost blocks suck :(, HCCamAccountAU, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HCCamAccount/pseuds/HCCamAccount
Summary: 404 hates ghost blocks
Kudos: 33





	404: Block Not Found (But Still Felt)

“404!” The Cam looked up from the chest full of ice they were riffling through and looked around. There had been no one else at the ice farm for a few days while they collected ice for Etho’s store, only them and Side Kit. They turned to the fox beside them, who gazed at them and yipped. “No! Up here! Help!” They looked up, and a spot of light brown caught their eye. 

404 silently laughed before hovering up to where Zee, Zedaph’s Cam, was clinging to an icicle, kicking his cloves hooves. 404 zipped around the helpless Cam, a small smile hidden behind their mask.

“I’m stuck! I don’t know how to get down!” He cried, tears forming in his large eyes. 404 stared at him for a moment before facepalming. They spun around midair, arms wide in a ‘duh’ gesture. Zee stared at them for a moment, then slowly let go of the icicle. He stayed in place as if standing in midair. “Huh! I guess you’re right! As long as I don’t look dow- nooooo!” 404 doubled over giggling in the air as Zee allowed himself to drop close to the ground. 

The white-haired Cam started to glide down, but they felt a sudden force of their chest that held them in place. 404 reached out an arm, putting the other to their chest to check their breathing. They began to twitch, green tail flicking back and forth wildly, and they opened their mouth to screech, the high-pitched noise deafening in the relative silence. Zee hurriedly flew up to take 404’s hand and shush them gently, murmuring assurances that they’d be okay, and the trapped Cam’s cries quieted down to whimpering. He could see that 404 was in pain, but he didn’t know how to help.

“Hello there, little friends! Are you all alright?” Zee looked down to see Etho emerge from a Nether portal, a shulker under his arm.

“Etho, oh thank goodness! 404 is trapped in one of those ghost blocks again!” Etho’s cheery expression darkened, and he dropped his shulker while running over to the Cams. They were floating just above his head, low enough for the hermit to reach up and stroke 404’s cheek with his finger.

“I’ll call X, he’ll be able to help free you. Just hang in there for me, okay?” 404 let out a low sound, almost like the whirr of a fan. Etho took his comm from where he had it clipped to his headband, and he sent a quick chat to X. 404 saw the message behind their closed eyes, and read; “404 stuck. Help ASAP!” They could almost smile, but the feeling of something invisible jab at their chest caused them to shriek again. Zee pulled himself towards them, hugging them comfortingly. Then he gasped.

“Etho, look out!” Zee screamed, and when 404 pried their white eyes open, they could see an enderman take a swing at the hermit. _Their_ hermit. Enraged, they screeched as loud as they could, drawing the tall figure away from Etho. 404 glared, challenging the enderman. Surprisingly, the mob simply turned and teleported out of the ice farm. A moment later, Xisuma and Void appeared, startling Zee and Etho. 

“Oh, my word, what happened? Etho, why are you hurt?” Xisuma gasped, seeing a large scratch on his fellow hermit’s arm.

“Enderman. 404 scared it off though; coolest thing ever!” 404 smiled beneath their mask, cheeks feeling warm against the cold air.

“Well let’s get you free before we celebrate, okay?” Void nodded, drifting over to the trapped Cam. He pulled up a small screen, and Xisuma guided his Cam through destroying the ghost block that held 404 captive. Within a few moments, 404 was grabbing Zee by the hands and spinning around mid-air together. Etho and Xisuma laughed, Void clapped, and Zee could only smile at his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx Pamsstarskeleton for coming up with Zee and 404's designs!


End file.
